


Snowfall on Daibazaal

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: December Fic Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Culture, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: The Galra have unexpected reactions to snow.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron)
Series: December Fic Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Snowfall on Daibazaal

It snows on Daibazaal, sometimes.

Not often, or at least not often in the Capital City. And the fact that Daibazaal kind of wobbles in its orbit means that the climate isn’t as stable or consistent as it is on Earth, so the weather is harder to predict. So when it does snow, it’s usually a surprise.

What’s also a surprise is the reaction to the snow. The Galra are…unexpectedly excited about snow. The entire city shuts down all normal functions except for the necessities and suddenly it’s like some kind of spontaneous festival. Children having snowball fights in the streets, couples out on the mini ice-skating rinks in the parks, pop-up markets on every corner selling snacks and little knick-knacks and the sweet, warm alcohol called djaldish that’s sort of a cross between mulled wine and mead. There’s no actual holiday associated with any of it, it’s just apparently Galra tradition to have fun when it snows. Keith’s not sure he’s ever really going to get used to that.

He’d honestly been concerned the first time he experienced it. Krolia had woken him up early one morning, her eyes brighter and more alert than normal for that time of day, and Keith’s mind had immediately gone to _danger danger invasion disaster catastrophe_. He’d stumbled out of bed, tripping over Kosmo in the process and grabbing for the knife sitting on the bedside table. But then he’d asked what was happening, and Krolia had just pointed outside and said “It’s snowing.”

Was that a problem, he’d asked? Was it dangerous? No, she’d said. It’s snowing.

Keith, as someone who had grown up not surrounded by apparently snow-obsessed Galra and, to that end, hadn’t ever lived where it regularly snowed, was mostly just confused by the whole thing. Is this what human parents felt like when their kid woke them up for a snow day?

But it seemed to be very important to Krolia. So every time it snowed when they were together at the Capital, he let himself get bundled up in warm clothing and ushered outside, into the cold. The snow itself was similar to Earth snow, though more spherical than snowflake-shaped and almost sparkly. Krolia had convinced him to go ice skating with her exactly once, before they’d realized he was horrible at it. Being good with a sword apparently didn’t transfer well to strapping blades onto your shoes and hoping for the best. After that, she’d mercifully settled for just walking through the special garden in the center of town that was only open during a snowfall, some kind of reaction between the snow and the plants producing little glowing buds on the trees. Then she would lead Keith through as many markets as they could visit before night time and buy him anything he looked at for more than about 2 ticks.

The whole experience was mostly bemusing to Keith, but he had to admit he liked the end of the evening the best. He and Krolia would sit in front of the fire and thaw out, sometimes with a drink from the markets but more often with some freshly made hot chocolate, Kosmo a still-growing presence flopped on the rug behind them. And they would just talk. Sometimes it was Krolia describing her time on Earth with Keith’s father. Sometimes it was Keith recalling a particular Voltron mission. Sometimes it was just nothing at all.

He and Krolia had spent two years in the Quantum Abyss doing nothing _but_ talking, and then had immediately been thrown back into the chaos of the war. They didn’t often get a chance to reconnect like this anymore. He still didn’t quite get the Galra obsession with snow, and probably never would – apparently that hadn’t been one of the odd things he’d inherited from that side of his genetics. But he’d gladly take the cold and the weirdness in exchange for these moments when everything seemed to slow down and he and his mom could forget the urgency of the universal post-war rebuilding process and just be Keith and Krolia. Not the former Black Paladin and a Blade of Marmora Leader. Just a mother and son and a cosmic wolf enjoying a day in the snow.


End file.
